The Werehound Curse Of The Baskervilles
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: My Spin On The Classic Sherlock Holmes And The Hound Of The Baskervilles But Dated In The Year 2080. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Pregnant, Lacating And Transforming.


It was the year 2080 and my name is Watson of the great European city known as London England I'm also the descendent of the world known H Watson the best friend and partner of the great Sherlock Holmes who my ancestor wrote the many adventures of in the time that the two gentleman worked together those many centuries ago in this very same city. But during all the centuries that followed these two great crime solvers my family has always had a doctor and the Holmes line has always had a detective and both have always worked together even today. Now that I have given some history, I will tell about one of the cases I and the descendent of Sherlock Holmes worked on just a few weeks early a case that was both shocking and very pleasurable for us both.

My tale begins on a mildly warm summers day in the old city of London England the thick fog that had covered the good old town was driven out to sea by the warm sun rays. My friend and lover Stephanie Holmes the descendent of the world famous detective Sherlock Holmes and his wife Irene Adler-Holmes was sitting in her favorite dark pink winged back chair in the parlor of our rooms at 221 B Baker Street which had at one time belonged to their ancestors the reason that this chair was her favorite was because it had robotic arms that massaged/pleasured a woman's breast and special organ. My friend/lover sat on the chair having both her beautiful breast and her enormous special organ massaged/pleasured by the arms. Stephanie wore a tight button down light pink blouse that contained a pair of massive, round, white and very milk heavy breast that were topped with huge light pink fat nipples and a pair of enormous muscular white arms, she also wore dark pink plaid tweed skirt that reached the middle of her enormous muscular white thighs and cover her beautiful enormous, round and very plump buttcheeks, she also wore a pair of light pink mid thigh nylon stockings with lacy tops that contained her enormous muscular white legs and huge feet which ended in a pair of dark pink high heels.

The robotic arms of the wingback chair were massaging both her enormous breast thru her light pink blouse while the third arm pleasured her greatest secret an enormous 28inches long 24inches thick futa penis under which hung a beautiful set of bull sized testicles full to the brim with thick white cum. I was the only one who knew the secret of my friend/lover as Stephanie had stretched my vaginal walls and inflated my womb with her delicious futa seed almost every night when we were not on a case. It was as my beautiful friend/lover was getting her beautiful breast and penis massage/pleasured that I enter our parlor just in time to see one of the most beautiful sights that an lesbian woman would love to see my beautiful and slightly sweaty Stephanie arched back in her chair her waist length black hair topped head thrown back and releasing a moan so loud and so strong that all of her enormous muscles flexed tight while also causing her dark pink high heels to pop off her huge stocking clad feet and fly across the room only to embed into the parlor wall by the heels.

Looking at Stephanie as she lay in the chair coated in a thin layer of sweat that covering both her beautiful face and her shiny long black hair I could only lick my lips as I walked over to the special winged back chair and gently run my left hand over her clothed massive right breast causing Stephanie to stir and look up at me with her incredible bright yellow eyes that I love so much while I lovingly spoke "I see I've been gone to the shop to long since you have used your special pleasure chair in my absents, but my goodness honey your still so erect honey so how about we head into our bedroom and you can inflated my belly nice and big with the rest of your delicious futa cum". As I spoke these sexy filled words Stephanie looked at me and while gently licking so white cum from her sweaty lips began speaking "Jill my love I'd deeply wish I could take you into our bedchambers right now and fill your womb full with my hot cum but we are going to be getting a client soon with a new case and I must clean up before she arrives, but if you help me get clean you can suck my futa penis" .

Smiling at the thought of my lover filling my stomach with her warm seed I grab her hand and help her out of the special wing back chair and gently begin to half carry her into our sexy bedchambers since her enormous muscular legs are a little unsteady after her massive orgasm as I carry my beautiful lover into our bedchambers she reaches out with her right hand and very quickly begins to unbuttons all the buttons on my tight light tan button down blouse causing my bare massive, white, very round and very milk heavy breast to become both exposed and to fall out. Looking down at my beautiful white massive breast I smile "My oh my Stephanie you are very horny today is it the new case or have I been neglecting you today honey. Looking over into her lust filled eyes she heard a deep moan "Jill baby I was horny right after breakfast this morning when I watched you walk out the front door carrying that milk and sperm filled massive belly". As Stephanie moaned out how horny she was I looked deep into my lovers eyes and quietly moaned back "Well honey seeing how full my enormous breast are right now I want you to start sucking my huge lactating nipples and fill your belly with my delicious milk so it may inflate your belly".

No sooner had I said those words then Stephanie's dark pink lips were wrapped around one of my huge, fat and heavy lacating light pink nipples. As my lover drank from my swollen light pink nipple I could fell the milk begin pulled from my massive, round, white and very milk heavy breast only to cause one of the most beautiful sights, I watched as my lovely Stephanie's cheeks begin to rapidly inflate into two large round orbs before the milk was quickly swollowed down her beautiful streached out throat and down into her nice eight pack abs. As Stephanie drank my tasty breast milk I began to helped her the rest of the way into our bedchambers and then into our adjoining bathroom were I had the remote control bathroom fill the dark green marble sink with warm water while a pair of robotic arms lifted my suckling lover into the air before they removed her tight light pink crouchless panties. When she was pantieless I took one of washcloth to clean her swelling cheeks while the robotic arms took the other washcloth and began to wash her sweat soared and cum covered enormous 28inches long 24inches thick futa penis with its bull sized testicles. As I wash my lover I began to wander about our new client as Stephanie had not told me about any new client before I had gone to shop for a new stethoscope for my work. As I washed the top of her massive, white and very bouncy breast I heard a loud popping and a loud ripping sound coming from my lovers belly area and could only smile as first three medium sized tears opened on both sides of Stephanie's light pink button down blouse before all the buttons popped off letting a huge, round and very milk filled belly to fall from the blouse. Licking my ruby red lips, I reached down and slowly began to rub Stephanie's tight swollen belly which made my lover moan into my enormous light pink nipple. As I rubbed her Stephanie decided to pleasure me as she could tell I to was very horny something that happens whenever I see her enormous futa penis and her huge testicles for my pleasure Stephanie first lifted the hem of my dark brown mid-thigh straight skirt which revealed my light tan crouchless panties before she began to fist me with her right hand and slowly caress my enormous, round and very jiggly buttcheeks with her left hand. It didn't take long for my lover to be cleaned and her enormous legs to no longer be wobbly from the tremendous orgasm she had only minutes earlier.

It was at this moment there was a knock on our flats main door knowing that Stephanie needed to put on a fresh pair of crouchless light pink panties as well a larger light pink button up blouse and I need to put on a new light tanned blouse as mine had no more buttons having been ripped off by Stephanie. So, I called for our massive breasted bio-android who we called Miss Hudson she was a remarkable piece of machinery. She had soft bio-skin that felt just like real human skin, long waist length blonde hair that was kept up in a nice tight bun on the back of her head, she wore a skin tight dark blue silk corset dress that cover her massive, round and very bouncy pale white breast and her enormous wide child bearing hips, under her corset dress skirt she wore black lacy stockings that were held up on a pair of enormous muscular pale white legs by a black lacy garter belt, her enormous legs lead down to a pair of huge pale white feet that were covered by the black lacy stockings and a pair on huge dark blue high heels, she also wore a pair of lacy black mid bicep length gloves on her enormous muscular arms. I heard our massive breasted bio-android walk downstairs and quickly a new light tanned blouse before putting on and entering our parlor to greet our new client and sent off for some chamomile tea which I found helped to relax some of our clients and help them open up about the problem. As I entered the parlor I came face to face with a lovely older woman. "Greeting my name is Doctor Rebecca Heartly I believe that I was expected" Smiling I told in the woman's appearance. The doctor had long curly scarlet red hair that reached down to her wide child bearing sized hips, she had enormous white and very bouncy breast that looked snug inside her tight white button down blouse that was also very tight on her huge muscular arms, she wore a dark purple ankle length straight skirt under which fit tight over her huge round and very jiggly buttcheeks she wore tight white nylon stockings over huge muscular legs with are also held up by a white nylon garter belt, she had large white stocking clad feet that were inside a pair of dark purple high heels.

As I take in the beautiful doctor before me "Yes my partner told me that you were coming, she will join us soon and then we can talk about your mystery and how we can help". As I spoke Stephanie entered the parlor looking fresh and wearing one of her light pink buttoned up maternity blouse we had purchased at a lesbian fetish stores in the West End of London not long after Stephanie had started drinking my thick breast milk. As Stephanie walk into the parlor, she greeted our client " Hello Doctor Heartly I'm Stephanie Holmes and this in my partner Doctor Jill Watson, now what is it that we may help you with this fine day ". We all sat down in the parlors chairs and my love took on a look that she gets when she is going to listen to our clients and waited for the nature doctor to speak. " My tale begins in the small village of Devonshire, England which is surrounded in moors and where I am the local doctor, But the problem I need your help with is this my dear friend and patient Lady Helena Baskerville of the ancestral home of the family called Baskerville Hall a very large house that sits in the middle of some dangerous moor land and with in view of some old stone age huts, now I am a well educated woman and do not believe in ghost but my dear friend did tell me about an old legend that has been in her family for many decades.

Now don't think that I'm foolish but here is how the legend was told to me by my dear friend the late Lady Helena Baskerville. Now the legend goes like this centuries ago the first female head of the family a beautiful and very strong noble woman named Lady Helga Baskerville who just so happens to be born the first futarari in the family had fallen in deep lust for a beautiful and very busty ebony farm girl who she thought should be her do to the fact that Lady Helga found the young elboy girl very alluring do to her black skin and also because the young woman was not allowed any suitors so she was viewed as a very rare object to many of the people in the village. Now according to the tale on a night of a full moon Lady Helga decided to make the ebony farm girl her own personal lover and rode off to the farm and kidnapped the young ebony farm girl from her own bedroom and then locked her in one of Baskerville Halls third floor bedchambers so none could claim her before then having a massive female orgy to celebrate the kidnapping. But this is were the tale becomes a legend and the reason I need your help you see it was as Lady Helga was Inflating one of the other noble woman's bellies with her massive amount of futa seed that the head maid of the estate entered the orgy room and informed the Lady Helga that her ebony farm girl had escape from the locked bedchamber and was running across the moonlit moor back to her home. In a sexually aroused state to fill what she thought of as her black pearl before she could run to far she ran out of the manor completely naked save for the pair of lacy black mid-thigh stockings and black leather riding boots she was wearing during the orgy and rode off into the moonlit night towards the moors only to be followed a few minutes later by all the completely naked massive breasted noble women who each had enormous round bellies while just wearing their riding boots. But here is the part of the legend that I had a hard time believing but have come to believe you see it took the noble women with their enormous cum swollen bellies so long to mount their horses that when they reached the edge of a small valley out on the moors the bare naked noble women found what was decided in legend a very arousing and very terrifying sight down in the valley for you see they found Lady Helga laying on the ground shoving her beautiful enormous futa penis up into a gigantic black furred massive breasted anthro hound reportedly the size of a two full grown horses put together. Now according to the tale, the busty and very bloated noble women could only watch in shock as this gigantic black anthro hound bite Lady Helga's naked, very massive, perfectly round and very milk heavy breast while slammed its tight pussy down onto Lady Helga's massive futa penis with its enormous hairless testicles. Which are reported to have filled the werehounds belly so full that it inflated to an enormous round belly. Now it was while they watched this arousing scene that they witnessed Lady Helga transforming into a gigantic dark brown, massive breasted anthro hound under the transformed elboy farm girl. Now this is the part that concerns me because it is when these werehounds or werehound as they became called by the villagers who were forced to shot the pair in the head so they could not turn the naked noble women into bloated werehounds and spread the curse that the villagers heard the young ebony farm girl tell the bare naked busty and bloated noble women that the curse of the moon was now inside the Baskerville line. After that no female Baskerville has ever walked onto the moor during the full moon that is until a month ago when my friend Lady Helena Baskerville went to a dinner party at the home of a new couple to the village named Hyde who are a pair of enormous breasted Hindi sisters that live straight across the moors in a large cottage. The older sister Padma is a biochemist who is studying genes and the stone age ruins out on the moors, while the other sister Pagam is a painter who paints some very arousing portraits of nude women and was also once a concert cello player in the all-female Paris Orchestra for years. Now here is where I started believing the legend you see it was late at night and the moon was covered by a group of clouds from an early day shower now Helena was filling quite full from the dinner and instead of taking her hover carriage she decided to sent it back to Baskerville Hall so she could walk off the heavy meal across the moors which was ok to me since it was a cloudy night and the BBC news weather said that it would stay that way and not rain so I didn't have to worry about her sinking into the mud. But then the most terrifying and very arousing thing I have ever witnessed happened. As I drove up to Baskerville Hall to make sure my friend got back to the manor safety I saw the full moon come out from behind a bank of clouds then I hear a sound that made me highly aroused coming off the moors and as I drove up to the manor from the moor side . I saw the housekeeper a Miss Virginia York walk outside and look toward the moors for her madam when this gigantic brown furred and massive breasted futa werehound jumped over the moors gate and tackled Miss York to the ground and began to rip off her dress uniform before starting at her enormous, round and I must admit milk heavy breast before proceeded to bite into the left orb while also ripping thru both the crouch of her dress and the black lace panties before slamming a massive 46inches long 40inches thick futa penis with beachballl sized testicles into the housekeepers enormous, fat and very hairy pussy while covering the poor woman with its gigantic form. I have to say before you ask there was nothing I could have done for the housekeeper as my friend's new form was both to strong with its massive muscles, while also being the size of a hover car and was as primal as an type of carnivore animal when they are mating. I could only watch from my hover carriage as the werehound mated the young busty housekeeper right there on the estate grounds before pumping gallons of warm white cum into her enormous hairy pussy which caused Miss York's belly to inflate into a massive white orb of flesh before to my complete surprise Miss York also began to transform into a giant werehound as well before they ran out onto the moors to continue mating. Now according the local constables, they were able to locate the mating pair about an hour later using a drone but had to destroy them both as the former housekeeper was about to give birth a liter of werehounds that would have turned the village women into the next werehounds if they had survived. Now to the reason that I need your help Miss Holmes and Miss Watson is because a young woman named Miss Heather Baskerville the niece of Lady Helena is coming by private jet from Cincinnati Ohio USA to claim the estate called Baskerville Hall and move the whole building to the top of her lesbian magazine office skyscraper in Cincinnati Ohio now I need your help making sure Lady Heather is not claimed by the family curse while she is here".

I watch from my confrontable dark purple wingback chair as Stephanie thinks about all the things she has just been told by our new client and can see the enormous tip of her 28inch long 24inch thick futa penis peeking out from under the hem of her dark pink plaid tweed mid-thigh skirt the sight of this let me know two things the first was that the case aroused her as it did me and second that she would definitely be taking the case. It did not take Stephanie long to answer our client " Well Doctor Heartly my partner Doctor Watson and I would be glad to take the case and protect Lady Baskerville from falling to her families curse, now I would first like to advise you to being Lady Baskerville here to Baker Street so that we can meet her before you take her to Devonshire we will then journey there today ". Standing up we all three shake hands and our bio-android Miss Hudson escorted Doctor Hearty to the front door so she could meet Lady Heathers jet at Heathrow Airport.

Now once our client had left I turned to Stephanie who was gently rubbing her beautiful enormous milk swollen belly as she seductively walked toward me with a look of unleashed horneyness that she always has when Stephanie hears an arousing case I could only lick my lips as I watched Stephanie reach up and slowly begin to unbutton her light pink button up maternity blouse to revealed her massive, white and very milk heavy breast as well her enormous milk swollen bare belly with its huge popped out belly button. As Stephanie slid her light pink button up maternity blouse off her enormous muscular arms and let it fall to the parlor floor as she spoke " Well now that our client is gone how about you strip off those cloths and take me into our bedchamber's so I can fill that belly with my hot thick cum "


End file.
